


Tea and Sympathy [Podfic]

by juniperphoenix



Category: Doctor Who, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Timey-Wimey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-08
Updated: 2011-05-08
Packaged: 2019-03-20 07:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13712937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperphoenix/pseuds/juniperphoenix
Summary: Podfic of a story by Selena. Sometimes meeting each other in the wrong order means you know just what to listen for. Guinan and the Doctor through the centuries.





	Tea and Sympathy [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tea and Sympathy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/95576) by [Selena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selena/pseuds/Selena). 



  


Right-click and save to download the podfic as an [mp3](http://purplelagoon.org/audio/tea_and_sympathy/tea_and_sympathy.mp3) (29.3 MB) or as an [m4b audiobook](http://purplelagoon.org/audio/tea_and_sympathy/tea_and_sympathy_audiobook.m4b) (15.7 MB).

Length: 30:32  



End file.
